Surprise From Chanyeol
by Kang Seulla
Summary: [Mini FF Special for Baekhyun Birthday] Chanyeol hanya berniat memberikan kejutan untuk Baekhyun, tapi kenapa kekasihnya itu malah marah kepadanya? Yaoi. ChanBaek. RnR. Sorry For Typo.


"Gimana? Sudah siap?"

Chanyeol menunjukkan ibu jarinya di depan layar ponselnya. Saat ini ia tengah melakukan _video call_ bersama dengan Jongin. Si ketua radio sekolah. Tak lama setelah itu, _speaker_ sekolah berbunyi.

' _Perhatian! Untuk seluruh murid harap segera pergi menuju aula utama. Sekali lagi! Harap segera menuju aula utama. Akan ada sesuatu yang seru disana. Cepat cepat!"_

Mendengar suara Jongin yang sangat bersemangat, Chanyeol tidak dapat menyembunyikan tawanya. " _Thanks_ , Kim!"

" _Good luck,_ Park!"

Setelah itu, sambungan mereka terputus. Chanyeol menoleh kearah kanannya, dimana ada Sehun dan Jongdae yang tengah mengintip dari sela-sela _gorden_ aula.

"Apa sudah banyak yang datang?"

"Baru beberapa detik setelah Jongin bicara," Jongdae menoleh dan menatap malas kearah Chanyeol. "Bersabarlah…"

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Kemudian ia kembali menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya lagi. Gitar yang berada di pangkuannya ia peluk kuat, geraman pelan terdengar darinya. "Ah sial, aku sangat gugup!" pekiknya pelan. Chanyeol memegang dadanya. "Bahkan jantungku rasanya ingin copot."

"Sstt tenanglah, sudah mulai ramai."

Ucapan Sehun membuat Chanyeol menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Lelaki tinggi itu dengan segera memposisikan duduknya dengan nyaman dan membenarkan letak gitar di pangkuannya. Ia menatap kearah Jongdae, menganggukkan kepalanya kepada teman seperjuangannya itu. Setelah itu, Jongdae langsung keluar dari balik tirai dengan membawa _microfon_ pemberian Sehun.

" _Halo semuanya! Kalian pasti bosan dengan jam kosong bukan?"_

Suara cempreng Jongdae membuat Chanyeol semakin gugup. Namun ia tetap tidak dapat menahan rasa gelinya. Temannya yang satu itu benar-benar tidak tau malu.

" _Jadi untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan kalian, aku- ah bukan! Lebih tepatnya temanku, Park Chanyeol akan memberikan hiburan untuk kalian. Kalian tau Park Chanyeol bukan? Anak kelas 2-7 yang tinggi dan berwajah idiot itu. Yang memiliki kekasih bernama Byun Baekhyun anak kelas 2-4."_

"Ah si bodoh itu…" desis Chanyeol dari balik tirai. Ia melirik kearah Sehun yang hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

" _Baiklah, langsung saja kita mulai~ silahkan untuk Park Chanyeol!"_

Setelah Jongdae mengucapkan itu dan kembali kebalik panggung, ia memberikan kedua jempolnya kepada Chanyeol. Lalu tirai yang berada di atas panggung mulai bergeser, memperlihatkan Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di tengah dengan gitar miliknya. Suara-suara bisik-bisik mulai terdengar. Bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang sedang di lakukan Chanyeol.

"Tes tes…" Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya pada _microfon_ yang berada di depannya. "Halo semua…" ucapnya canggung. "Pertama-tama terima kasih untuk yang datang ke aula ini. Hm… jadi alasan kenapa kalian datang kemari untuk mendengarkan lagu yang telah kuciptakan khusus untuk kekasihku, Byun Baekhyun yang hari ini sedang berulang tahun."

Seketika suasana aula menjadi ramai dengan sorakan-sorakan yang menggoda Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun. Bahkan siulan-siulan terdengar nyaring dari beberapa murid lelaki. Dan sorakan iri terdengar dari para perempuan.

"Ehem…" Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebarnya. Ia merasa gemas dengan wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat memerah. "Sebelum itu, mari kita nyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Baekhyun."

Setelah ucapan Chanyeol, dari ruangan aula mulai terdengar alunan lagu ulang tahun untuk Baekhyun yang dinyanyikan dengan kompak. Tidak hanya itu, para murid yang berada disana juga dengan kompak menyalakan kamera ponsel mereka untuk merekam kejadian langka ini. Chanyeol yang merasa rencananya berjalan mulus tersenyum lebar dan mulai memainkan gitarnya. Pandangannya yang terlepas dari Baekhyun membuatnya tidak menyadari Baekhyun yang berjalan menaiki panggung, mendekatinya.

Hal itu membuat sorakan-sorakan menggoda kembali terdengar. Bahkan semakin menjadi.

"Baek-"

Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong, digantikan dengan mata yang membola saat Baekhyun menarik _microfon_ dari hadapannya.

"Bubar."

Satu kata dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol membeku, berbeda dengan orang-orang yang saling berbisik.

"Baekhyun-"

"Ku bilang bubar. Bubar semuanya! Cepat!"

Sesuai dengan ucapan Baekhyun, orang-orang yang memenuhi aula mulai membubarkan diri. Walaupun dari mereka masih terdengar bisikan-bisikan yang membuat Baekhyun semakin merah. Menahan malu dan marah. Setelah seluruhnya telah keluar dari ruang aula, Baekhyun menghadap kearah Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan wajah yang kecewa.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau yang kenapa, Park Chanyeol? Kau tidak berpikir melakukan ini di depan seluruh murid sekolah ini?"

"Aku berpikir _kok_ …"

"Kau berpikir memakai lututmu! Pakai otakmu, _idiot_!"

Kening Chanyeol mulai mengerut, kedua alisnya juga saling bertemu. Tidak menyukai setiap kata yang diucapkan Baekhyun. "Kasar sekali, padahal aku ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu."

"Oh…" Baekhyun mendecih dengan sarkas. Lelaki mungil itu menatap tajam Chanyeol. "Selamat kau membuatku terkejut dan juga malu."

"Kenapa kau harus malu?"

"BODOH!"

"Hei, jangan seperti itu," Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun agar lelaki itu mendekat kepadanya. Ia membalas tatapan tajam Baekhyun dari jarak yang dekat. "Apa kau tau, seberapa lama aku menyiapkan lagu ini untukmu?"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol kemudian melangkah menjauh meninggalkan lelaki tinggi itu. "Kau benar-benar _parah_. Sialan," setelah itu Baekhyun melangkah menuju pintu keluar aula. Tidak emngindahkan teriakan Chanyeol yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah _paper bag_ berukuran sedang bergelantung di depannya. Dengan satu alis yang terangkat, Baekhyun menatap si pencegat langkahnya. Kim Jongdae. Si teman idiot Chanyeol yang tidak kalah idiot.

"Apa?!"

"Jangan galak-galak, Baek. ini hadiah dari Chanyeol."

Kedua tangan Baekhyun menggepal kuat. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Baekhyun mengambil _paper bag_ tersebut kemudian membantingnya keatas lantai. "Sialan! Aku tidak peduli lagi!" setelahnya, Baekhyun dengan cepat meninggalkan aula yang telah menjadi tempat terburuknya di sekolah.

.

.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lesu. Ia menendang-nendang setiap kerikil yang di lewatinya. Hari ini benar-benar hari terburuknya. Ini adalah ulang tahun Baekhyun, seharusnya ia dan kekasihnya itu sedang bersenang-senang di tempat makan atau di tempat karaoke. Bukannya berkelahi seperti ini. Setelah kembali dari aula tadi, yang Chanyeol tau Baekhyun izin pulang dengan alasan sakit. Murid-murid yang bertemu dengannya juga selalu melemparkan ejekan untuknya. Memangnya apa salahnya, dirinya hanya ingin membuat kejutan untuk Baekhyun, kekasihnya. Bukankah seharusnya Baekhyun bahagia?

"Tapi memangnya apa aku berlebihan?" gumamnya pelan. Kedua bahu Chanyeol semakin turun lesu, seakan tidak punya semangat untuk hidup.

Chanyeol memasuki gedung _flat_ nya dengan malas-malasan. Menaiki tangga dengan pelan dan membuka kunci kamarnya juga dengan gerakan pelan. Sambil menghela nafasnya, Chanyeol membuka pintunya dan melangkah masuk.

"Aku pulang…" ucapnya lirih. Walaupun ia hanya tinggal sendiri, Chanyeol memang selalu mengucapkan salam ketika masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Sudah pulang?"

Sebuah suara membuat bahu Chanyeol langsung menegak. Lelaki bermata bulat itu semakin membulatkan matanya ketika mendapati sosok kekasih yang berdiri bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya.

"B-baek."

"Apa? Kau hanya ingin berdiri diam disitu?"

"Tapi-"

"Tapi apa, hah?!"

"Kau… bukankah kau marah?"

"Itu _'kan_ disekolah. Bukan disini."

Senyuman Chanyeol langsung merekah ketika melihat senyuman di wajah Baekhyun. Dengan langkah cepat, ia mendekat kearah Baekhyun lalu memeluk pinggang sempit kekasihnya itu. Dengan gemas ia mencium pipi Baekhyun berulang kali. "Aaa~ Baekhyunnie…"

"Ish, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol dan memandang Chanyeol dengan mendongakkan kepalanya. "Cepat mana lagu dan hadiah untukku."

"Ayo masuk dulu," dengan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun duduk disampingnya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengambil tas gitarnya, mengeluarkan gitar kesayangannya dari sana. namun baru sempat ia mengeluarkan gitarnya, Baekhyun telah mengambil gitar tersebut darinya dan meletakannya di sofa lain.

Chanyeol dibuat terkejut saat Baekhyun duduk diatas pangkuannya lalu memeluk lehernya. Lelaki mungil itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan lehernya.

"B-baek?"

"Chanyeol, aku tau kau berniat baik saat disekolah tadi. Tapi kau tau itu sangat berlebihan. Kau ingin menjadi bahan olokan satu sekolah karena sikap bodohmu itu?" dekapan Baekhyun pada leher Chanyeol semakin mengerat. Lelaki mungil itu menggesekkan ujung hidungnya di kulit leher Chanyeol, lalu terkikik saat Chanyeol bergidik geli. "Mulai sekarang, jika salah satu dari kita berulang tahun, cukup dengan kita berdua saja, mengerti?"

Kepala Chanyeol mengangguk disertai dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Maaf atas sikapku yang berlebihan itu…"

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti karena kau bodoh," Baekhyun tertawa sambil mencubit gemas hidung Chanyeol. "Bodoh bodoh bodoh."

"Ah… aku mencintaimu, Baekhyunnie~!"

Setelah itu, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam pagutan hangatnya, membiarkan Baekhyun duduk di atas pangkuannya dengan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun. Meskipun dengan perlahan tangan Chanyeol merambat mengusap punggung Baekhyun dan pangkal bokongnya.

"Chanyeol!" dengan cepat Baekhyun melepaskan pagutan mereka. Maniknya menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol yang tengah menunjukkan senyuman lima jarinya.

"Ayolah… anggap saja permintaan maafmu karena menolakku tadi ketika di sekolah."

"Park bodoh!"

.

oOo

.

 _For Byun Baekhyun. Selamat ulang tahuuuuuun, Mochiku, kesayangan, anak gadisku, ja*layku :v Okay… lebih satu hari. Tapi gapapa yang penting buatnya ikhlas dengan hati yang senang kkk. Mini FF ini bener-bener di ketik dengan amat sangat ngebut. Dan gak sempet ngedit lagi jadi mohon maaf kalau ada typo._

 _Hm… sebenernya gak mau ngomong disini, Cuma gapapa lah ya sekalian, soalnya kalo di ig banyak yg gak baca.-. buat FF My Squishy, bulan ini pasti di update tanggal berapanya gatau, tunggu aja ya kalau ada waktu buat ngetik pasti bakal di ketik dan si update secepatnya. Maaf ya… ngaret banget kkk. Abis UTS langsung persiapan UAS jadi gak sempet ngurusin ff kkk._

 _Last, thank you buat yang udah baca ff ini. Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review~_


End file.
